Poèmes NCIS
by maduce
Summary: Un trou dans ma fic en cours,  un soir et je me suis amusée à tenter de faire des rimes !  Poème déjà publié sur un autre site mais à votre bon cœur M'sieurs-dames, une petite review, ça aide pour corriger le tir !  Merci pour votre lecture !@
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir,**

**Voilà, un trou dans ma fic, sic et je me suis mise à essayer de faire des rimes !**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, reviewer ! Bon, déjà publiés ailleurs, mais qui sait vous ne les avez pas lus !  
><strong>

**Poèmes-Rêve**

**Jethro **_« Séduisez mon esprit et vous pourrez avoir mon corps_ _  
>Trouve mon âme et je suis à toi pour toujours! »<em>

_Moi Madame Rêves, Moi Madame Songes_

_Je m'invite en vous chaque jour, toutes les nuits_

_Soit voguent belles images soit rêve nuit._

_Je suis chez toi, Jethro, quel est ton mensonge ?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Femme('), petite(') fille, leurs merveilleux visages<p>

Illuminent un instant ton obscurité

Revient au quotidien, comme en boucle leur clarté

Mais le noir te gagne et définit ta rage.

* * *

><p>Ainsi tu les as perdues, violent reproche<p>

Se répète, a déclenché Dame Vengeance.

Souvenir qui marque ton intransigeance,

Souvenir trop longtemps caché à tes proches.

* * *

><p>Femme aimée, une femme rousse, ton directeur,<p>

Autre songe où Dame Mort entraine à nouveau

Des faits récents à clef Douleur de haut niveau.

Mort de ton mentor, de sa vie tu es lecteur.

* * *

><p>Toutes ces images se mêlent et s'entremêlent.<p>

Je sens chez toi un être pétri d'amour, frustré

Qui cherche une chose en écho afin d'illustrer

Ce besoin de Justice qui te donne des ailes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ziva**

_"Ziva (à Tony): Je pourrais te tuer de 18 façons différentes avec ce trombone."__

**_Moi Madame Rêves, Moi Madame Songes_**

**_Je m'invite en vous chaque jour, toutes les nuits_**

**_Soit voguent belles images soit rêve nuit._**

**_Je suis chez toi, Ziva, quel est ton mensonge __**

**************Belle brune sauvageonne tu frissonnes

**************Tes nuits écourtées par noirceur d'images

**************Ton corps violé, bouillonne en toi cette rage

**************Que nenni, hors de question que tu pardonnes. _

*****Famille, honneur, patrie, riches symboles

*****Se croisent en ton intérieur avec souvenir

*****Ton pays natal, ton père, dur de tenir,

*****Allégeance aux États-Unis, idée folle ? _

*************Sur ton lieu professionnel ton cœur bat un peu,

*************Par instant beaucoup et toujours la chamaille

*************Complice avec tes deux compères, bataille

*************Des mots avec grand et bel italien plus vieux. _

*****Par cette belle allure intrépide et farouche

*****Tu masques des maux sur toi qui t'ont plus blessée

*****Que tu ne laisses paraître, femme cassée,

*****L'unité, la force de l'équipe te touche. _

**************** A vos comm's ! SVP ! Merci !***********************************************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3 Tony

_**Tony**_

Le télephone de Tony sonne.  
><strong>Ziva<strong> : L'hopital universitaire. Tes résultats sont déjà arrivés ?  
><strong>Tony<strong> : Je suis enceint. McGee va être tellement fier !

_Moi Madame Rêves, Moi Madame Songes_

_Je m'invite en vous chaque jour, toutes les nuits_

_Soit voguent belles images soit rêve nuit._

_Je suis chez toi, **Tony**, quel est ton mensonge ?__

Enfance aisée, issu d'une riche famille

Passionné de cinéma tu as bossé dur

Afin de jouer le rôle du policier pur

L'obscurité te renvoie ton père dans le mille. _

Colères, disputes font actes de violence

Synonyme d'éloignement moral physique

Échange E-mail prime, la douce musique

Signe pour toi que Père rompt le silence. _

Le visage, le sourire d'une jeune femme revient

Dans ta nuit correspondre à fugace bonheur

Partage d'Amour mais le tien n'était pas à l'heure

Rupture douloureuse, tu avais un vrai lien. _

Au travail derrière l'humour tu te caches

Prendre tes partenaires comme des cibles

Ne dissimule en rien ton être sensible

Et persiste-la crainte que Boss se fâche. _

A vos reviews et merci !


	4. Chapter 4 Ducky

**Ducky**

_**Ducky** : Tu es venu pour quoi ?_  
><em><strong>Gibbs<strong> : Pour tuer le temps._  
><em><strong>Ducky<strong> : Tu veux peut-être que je procède à une autopsie de ta montre ?_

_Moi Madame Rêves, Moi Madame Songes_

_Je m'invite en vous chaque jour, toutes les nuits_

_Soit voguent belles images soit rêve nuit._

_Je suis chez toi, **Ducky**, quel est ton mensonge ?****************************************************************************************************************************************_

Monde de la poésie, monde du rêve

Tu adores lire et connaître les autres

Ta relation avec eux diffère des vôtres

La mort tu fais parler, l'éternité brève. *********************************************************************************************************************************************

Certains visages la nuit viennent t'envahir

Et violent l'espace érudit de tes songes

De côtoyer la Mort, tu vis ton mensonge

Tu t'adresses à Elle pour ne pas te trahir. ********************************************************************************************************************************************

L'Amitié est pour toi sentiment important

A un homme aux cheveux blancs tu sembles très lié

Question se pose, es-tu pour lui un simple allié ?

Vos échanges vous classent proches, et pourtant. ***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Derrière tes airs savants dort la hantise

D'avoir un jour sous ton scalpel, à découper

Ton ami proche, vider son dernier souper

Partir premier tu penses, sage sottise ! *********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Voilà, vous-a-t-il plu ?**


	5. Chapter 5 Jethro 2

_Bonsoir, un poème sur mon personnage préféré !_

_**Jethro**_

Moi, Madame Rêve revient dans ton esprit

Brisé par ton passé tu fuis ton avenir

Mais pour l'équipe tes engagements tu dois tenir

Riches et belles valeurs tu leur as appris.

McOrdi, le doc savant et son assistant

Beau parleur, la Gothique, la belle guerrière

Composent l'unité de l'équipe fière

Si conquérante et disponible à chaque instant.

Mais souvent ton esprit est en contradiction

Avec la plupart des ordres qui sont donnés

Mission réussie, entêtement pardonné

Et donc chez toi l'échec est une interdiction.

Femme('), petite(') fille, leurs merveilleux visages

Illuminent un instant ton obscurité

Revient au quotidien, comme en boucle leur clarté

Mais le noir te gagne et définit ta rage.

Tes collègues de travail sont plus que des amis

Ensemble vous formez véritable famille

Que rien ne désunit même pas brindille

Tenter une scission est un fait ennemi.


End file.
